


Draggin' Night

by SHSLGuest



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Just Friends Being Friends (tm), Teasing, roselia is mentioned, slight tomohima but its not a thing yet because tomoe wont stop being a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLGuest/pseuds/SHSLGuest
Summary: Several drabble scenarios of Afterglow messing with each other. That's what friends do.Based on the hype you get from the song Dragon Night. It's a good, feel good song, and whatbetter way to convey that feeling than to write about friends bullying each other.





	Draggin' Night

1\. Himari  
As soon as Himari stepped into the studio she knew exactly what was coming to her. She was late.  
Usually, she tried to be on time, but she was running a little late with various errands. However, she could tell that, based on the smiles and the innocent glares, it would begin. Himari took in a deep breath. 

"Here it comes. The usual."

Teasing. 

"Mouu, Hii-chan? Late? Never in Moca-chan's nine lives would she thought she'd see the day," Moca started, leaning back and slowly turning her guitar. At the pace she was going, it probably wouldn't be tuned properly for the next 5 minutes. 

"Here comes Himari, being late. Same as always," Ran added on. Ran gave Himari a blank look in response, but Himari could absolutely tell she was trying not to laugh, holding in her laugh as she quickly turned around towards Tomoe. 

"Ah, Himari, after all the stress you've given us about showing up 10 minutes today because you had a busy schedule! And look at you, arriving in later than Moca!"

The three current teasers turned towards Tsugumi, who was quietly fingering on the piano. The silence was deafening as it was very clear that Tsugumi wasn't sure if she wanted to join in or give Himari a break. 

Breaking her pout, Himari tried to give Tsugumi her best look of puppy dog pout. Unfortunately, one Himari puppy look wasn't enough to overcome the peer pressure of the others. 

"Himari-chan, being here on time is . . .part of "bass"ic etiquette."

Collectively, they all became Aftergroan. 

 

2\. Tsugu  
"Are you sure this is okay for us to be doing? Tsugumi-"  
"Tsugu is tsugurific. She deserves the best!"  
"Exactly! Even if this is their third date there's nothing wrong in being too sure, right?"  
"Exactly! Alright team! Hey, hey hoh! Let's go!"

Over the past month Team Afterglow has been diligently looking after their Tsugu. As much as they were all supportive to find out that Tsugumi was the first one among them to actually get a girlfriend, she was dating Sayo Hikawa; guitarist of Roselia. In other words, a rival. 

"We all know Tsugu is suuuuper duper trustworthy. She would never sell us out to the enemy. Or at least, would never sell out Moca-chan."  
"Dude, just admit that we're here to make sure Sayo doesn't pull anything," Tomoe sighed at Moca's usual antics. 

As the group lay in wait, they spied from the bushes using binoculars they brought at the dollar store. They were crap, but they were usable. There was nothing but silence until Team Afterglow saw Tsugumi and Sayo walking out together. They couldn't hear or see what they were saying, but they got a clue when they saw Tsugumi lean on her tippy-toes to kiss Sayo on the cheek before briskly running off. 

Show time. 

As soon as Tsugumi walked past the bushes 

"Mouu, I wish I could get a Tsugurific kiss like that. Makes Moca-chan feel all tingly," Moca drawled, resulting in a mild blush from Tsugu. She was beginning to turn around but she ran into a wall. Or, Ran at least. A human shaped wall. Wasn't really built like one, but Tsugu had more to worry about than Ran's body. 

"Moca, shut up."  
"Aww, but mom said it's my turn on the Tsugu."  
"That sounds like you're flirting."  
"Oh? Are you jealous, Ran?"

As the vocalist and guitarist bicker Tsugu thought of many other places she could be right now. Namely, in Sayo's arms was the top contender. As per usual, another voice spoke up to her.

"Nice job Tsugu!" Tomoe replied with a thumbs up. "We honestly just wanted to make sure you were all right; didn't mean for you to see us."

"Moca did."

"Mouu, oh no? Hii-chan is bullying me? That's not Himamazing."

 

3\. Ran  
"Mouu, sounds like Ran likes a powerful voice. You like screamers, Ran? I'm sure Yukina--"  
Ran disappeared without a trace. 

Or at least, behind a bush. To Ran, that was the same exact thing. 

"Hey Moca, maybe don't say that when Roselia still hasn't left the building?" Tomoe replied, checking a text from Ako on her phone. Moca shrugged, took out yet another piece of bread, and began eating. 

"Buuut it's not fair Tomo-chin! What does she has that Moca-chan doesn't have? A nice voice? Nice hair? Knows how to make Ran squirm? Moca-chan can do all that," she finished the remaining morsels of bread, and sent a smirk towards Ran, who wasn't looking at her but was trying to appear as angry as possible. 

"Moca, we're dating."  
"Ehehe, I know. However, I have to stay vigilant against those who will steal my poor, pwecious Ran-chan's heart. It's so sensitive and soft, you know? Just like other things. . ."  
"Moca!"  
"Like Ran's hand. Very soft. Very good to hold."

The band all rolled their eyes at Moca's comment. As they were waiting for Himari's confirmation on their block schedule the doors pushed open. To no one's surprise, and yet everyone's surprise, out walked Yukina and the rest of Roselia. 

Before Ran could stop her, Moca was already talking.

"Mouu, look Ran! The Vocalist Vixen of your dreams! Or, should I say wet--"

Moca never finished, but she did take off running. 

 

4\. Tomoe  
"Tomo-chin, when are you going to ask Hii-chan out?"  
"Can it, Moca."  
"Mouuu, are you embarrassed? It's okay Tomo-chin, if Tsugu can do it, so can you? Oh wait. . .maybe not. Tsugu is Tsugurific after all. . ."  
"Moca, pip down, will ya?"  
"Moca-chan will not be silenced!"

It was Himari's tennis match, and of course Tomoe and Moca were there to attend. Due to a mix up with the tickets Ran and Tsugumi were sitting seats below them. That didn't stop Moca from throwing popcorn onto Ran's head and then hiding her bag when she tried to turn around. 

It was a passionate match, and one that Himari was clearly putting her all into. Each swing from her racket was coupled with a yell of force. Her opponent, a rival from another school, was equally putting in all their effort. At this point in the match they were at love-all. 

At first it was alright, but over time, as Himari's swings and grunts got more intense, Tomoe started shifting in her seat. Perhaps she started to blush a little as well. Moca grew a smug look on her face and was silent for a few moments. 

"Moca-chan hopes you too make that much of a racket when you're with Hii-chan, Tomo-chin."

Himari's match may be over, but Moca has one of her own she has to contend with. 

 

5\. Moca  
"Has anyone come up with any plans to tease Moca yet?" Tomoe glanced around, rubbing the back of her head. It was starting to get hot so the four remaining members were relaxing at the CiRCLE cafe. This would be brainstorming session number four of Operation: ABM - Afterglow Bullies Moca. Or, more like teases her, but bullies sounded better. 

"No, I honestly haven't seen her all day, and that's saying something," Himari stated, scrolling through her phone. "She hasn't responded to text or anything!"

"Not even from me, either," Tsugu mused. "I even asked Sayo if she could contact who she knew, and Lisa didn't know either. Do you think Moca is alright?"

"Moca's the same as always," Ran replied. Her grip was quite firm on her phone and even firmer on the drink she held. "Although. . .I haven't seen her at the bakery, at her house, or even crashed at my house. I checked CiRCLE too." Her voice was firm, but uneven, and everyone knew that she was nervous too. 

"Eh? If Ran's checked that many places, what do we do?" Himari gasps, nearly dropping her phone.  
"Should we call the police?" Tsugu suggested, opening the phone app.

"Mouu, Moca-chan should call the police on her bully friends." There she was; Moca, bedhead and all.

"Where were you? We've been looking all over for you!" Tomoe yelled, pounding her fist on the table.  
"Looking for Moca? Moca-chan's been asleep in school this whole time! Trusted friends betrayed Moca by just letting her sleep past the bell!"

"Didn't you get any of our texts? Your phone should have been blowing up!" Himari added.  
"Yeah, I just got them now. Moca always turns off her phone when it's time to take a nice school nap. Moca-chan can't believe you all would prank me like this. Moca's poor heart is wounded!" Moca yelled, feigning drama and draping her wrist over her face in a dramatic fashion. If she didn't say hakanai, she might as well.

"Prank?" The remaining Afterglow members questioned. All four of them looked to each other in confusion. 

"Moca-chan's not dumb. I know you've been planning a prank ever since those other times I blessed you with my creative genius. It's a decent one, but next time be kinder to Moca's heart!"

All four of them continuously gave each other glances, and decided to roll with it. If Moca considered this a prank, so be it. 

 

x.  
It's been a rough week for everyone. School's been keeping everyone busy since it was testing season, and the group of childhood friends barely were able to hang out besides lunch and band practice. They were all feeling the friendship withdrawals and quickly planned the closest evening they had free. They decided to meet up at the Hazawa Cafe since it was the most convenient for all of them. 

As the group of friends sipped on high calorie sodas, a familiar tune, though not by their band, started to permeate the walls. If one looked outside, they could see a certain band with an famous pink bear performing in the middle of the street. 

"What song is this? It sounds really cute and catchy? Makes me wanna shout a Hey, hey, hoh!"  
"Yeah, it sounds really nice! It almost sounds like a friendship anthem?"  
"Friendship anthem? Mouuu, Tsugu is just so cute and Tsugumazing."  
"There's so much to unpack from that statement, but honestly that sounds pretty accurate,"  
"Same as always, right Ran?" from the thumbs up from Tomoe, Ran glanced back at the smiling faces of her friends. It was cheesy, but sometimes life is like that. Cheesy.

"Yeah, same as always."


End file.
